That Darn Dragon
by Red Witch
Summary: Scott and the XBoys have had it with Lockheed driving them crazy, so they plan to get even. They should have known better than to mess with a dragon!


**Lockheed chewed up and burned the disclaimer telling you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well here's a short little Lockheed fic for all you dragon lovers out there. It takes place during the early days of Lockheed's arrival. **

**That Darn Dragon**

"KITTY! HE DID IT AGAIN!" 

Kitty looked up and saw a very angry Scott storm into her room holding a pair of sneakers. "What are you talking about, Scott?"

"I'm talking about that destructive menace you brought into this mansion!" Scott snapped. 

"You're not talking about Lockheed are you?" Kitty asked. 

"Well for once I am certainly not talking about Avalanche!" Scott snapped. "That stupid winged lizard ruined my new sneakers!"

"What did he chew on them or something?" Kitty looked at them. "They look fine to me."

"Oh no," Scott said. "That…thing didn't chew on them. He did something much worse! Look!" He showed her the inside of his sneakers. 

"Oh," Kitty blinked when she saw what was inside them. "Sorry. But look at the bright side, at least he didn't go on the carpet."

"So what?" Scott snapped. "You're saying that somehow Lockheed thought that my sneakers were it's personal toilet?" 

"Yours too?" Bobby asked as he walked in. "Kitty you gotta housebreak that thing!"

"Hey I'm working on it! Give Lockheed a break!" Kitty stomped her foot. "He's only a baby! He can't help it."

"Yeah well maybe you should invest in some diapers or something," Bobby grumbled as he and Scott left the room. 

"Look he'll be housebroken soon! I promise!" Kitty told them. "I mean he's only a few weeks old! Cut him some slack!"

"I'd like to cut him up into little pieces," Bobby grumbled. 

"Same here," Scott deposited his sneakers in the trash. "Why did the Professor let her have that…? HEY!" 

They saw Lockheed gleefully clawing up a sofa and setting bits of it on fire. "NO!" Scott ran in. "No! Bad dragon! Bad dragon!" 

Lockheed ignored him and went about its business. "Okay," Scott picked up a magazine and rolled it up. "You asked for it!"

Lockheed looked at him and with a single breath set the magazine on fire. "Yikes!" Scott yelped. 

"I got it!" Bobby froze the flame with his powers as Lockheed gleefully scampered off. "Oh great he's getting away!" 

"What happened here?" Remy walked in. "What a mess!" 

"Lockheed that's what happened," Scott growled. 

"Remy will get him," Remy told them. Then he heard a yell. "On second thought I think Kurt has already beaten me to it."

Meanwhile Kitty was studying in her room when there was another knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Kurt standing there. "Oh hi Kurt. What's up?" 

"Kitty…" Kurt looked at her with a grave expression on his face. He lifted up his tail with Lockheed dangling from it. **_"Does THIS belong to you?" _**

"Lockheed no!" Kitty grabbed the dragon and got it off Kurt's tail. "Oh I'm so sorry Kurt! Are you okay?" 

"Oh other than the agonizing pain and the teeth marks permanently indented in my tail I'm fine!" He said sarcastically. 

"I'm sure Lockheed didn't mean anything. He was probably only teething," Kitty cuddled her dragon. "Weren't you boy?" 

"Kitty…" Kurt took a breath. "MY TAIL IS NOT A CHEWING TOY!" 

"Okay, okay calm down!" Kitty snapped. 

"Calm down? Calm down?" Kurt snapped. "That thing nearly ate me alive and you want me to calm down?"

"He is not a thing and I'm sure he didn't intend to eat you!" Kitty snapped. "He's only just a little baby! He was probably just playing."

"Yeah well if you want it to grow up, you'd better teach that thing not to chomp on my tail!" Kurt snapped. "Or I will play a game of dragon slayer!" He stomped away looking for bandages. 

Not long after Scott, Remy and Bobby were in the kitchen. "I swear that dragon has it out for all of us," Scott grumbled.

"You just being paranoid," Remy looked at him. Then he noticed a scraping sound. Lockheed scampered into the kitchen carrying something in its mouth. He dropped it at Remy's feet. 

"What's you got there boy?" Remy asked as he picked up the object. "Looks like a nightgown."

Suddenly Lockheed started yapping like crazy. He ran out of the room and ran back in with Rogue behind him. "Lockheed what are you yapping about?" She asked. Then she looked at Remy. "Is that my nightgown?" 

"Uh…" Remy looked at her. "I can explain. Lockheed…" 

"I can't watch," Bobby covered his eyes as Rogue attacked Remy. 

"Thank you Lockheed," Rogue cuddled the dragon after she was finished with Remy. "You're a good dragon. Yes you are." She walked off with Lockheed in her arms, leaving Remy on the floor. 

"Talk about brutal," Bobby gulped. 

"Ow…" Remy groaned as he managed to pull himself up to sit at the kitchen table. "Ow…" 

"Still think I'm paranoid?" Scott folded his arms. 

"That's it!" Remy slammed his fist on the table. "That dragon's gotta go or Gambit goes!" 

"I'm all for that!" Kurt walked in bandaging his tail. "I don't think my tail can take much more of this!"

"Can't we just ask the Professor to get rid of it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah like that will work," Remy huffed.

"He's right!" Scott slammed his fist into his palm. "We have to handle this ourselves! It's time that dragon learned who's boss around here! Are you with me?" 

"You bet Remy is! For our honor!" Remy swore.

"For our sanity!" Scott swore.

"For my tail!" Kurt swore.

"For the chance to cause some major destruction! Whoo! Hoo!" Bobby swore. The others glared at him. "What?" 

************************************************************************

"Okay there he is," Kurt whispered to the others. They were hiding behind some shrubbery outside in the garden while Lockheed was happily digging in the garden. 

"Circle around," Scott whispered. 

Lockheed stopped digging and pricked up its ears. It sniffed around and started to scamper away. Bobby blocked its path. He was all iced up. "Going somewhere?" 

Lockheed tried to run off but was blocked off by Kurt. Kurt was covered in some body armor, particularly on his tail. "Not today!"

Scott and Remy surrounded it. "It's time we had some obedience training around here no?" Remy growled as he whacked a rolled up newspaper in his hand.

"Okay Lockheed," Scott advanced. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice!"

Lockheed yelped and scampered towards Scott breathing fire at Scott's feet. Scott yelped and backed away as Lockheed ran through his legs. Scott slipped and fell on his behind. "Why do they always have to do it the hard way?" He grumbled. 

"Get him!" Remy shouted as the boys chased after Lockheed. 

"This will put him on ice!" Bobby shot and ice barrier in Lockheed's path. Lockheed blew a gust of flame and melted a hole, running through it. The barrier did block the boys. 

"Oh yeah ice really works on a creature that breathes fire!" Remy snapped. 

"I got him!" Kurt teleported just before Scott blasted the barrier with his visor, sending chunks of ice all over the place. 

Lockheed ran down one way in the garden only to be blocked off by Kurt. "You can't get away that easily! Whoa!" He dodged Lockheed's snapping jaws. "Can't get me that way?" He showed off his armored tail. "I came prepared this time! Neiner! Neiner! Neiner!" 

Lockheed blew a puff of flame that hit the armor, which started to get hot. "YEOW!" Kurt yelled, running around. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" He dipped his tail in the fountain. "Ohhh! Note to self…metal conducts heat!" 

"He's taking to the sky!" Bobby yelled as Lockheed started to fly away.

"No he's not!" Remy charged up some cards and threw it at the dragon. Lockheed flew around dodging them as well as Scott's eye blasts and Lockheed's snowballs. The attacks however did damage a lot of trees, statues and plants. 

Lockheed was tired of running so he swooped towards them blowing fire. "He's dive bombing us!" Kurt yelled as he teleported out of the way. 

"Dive for cover!" Scott yelled. They barely rolled out of the way of Lockheed's blasts. "Okay you prehistoric Barney, take this!" Scott grabbed some of the cushions from the nearby patio furniture and threw it at it. Lockheed saw it coming and set it on fire. 

"Smart move!" Kurt snapped. "Throwing flammable stuff at a dragon!"

"Shut up!" Scott snapped.

"Here he comes again!" Bobby cried out. "This time I'm ready!" He created a huge snowball. Lockheed saw this and flew around the corner of the building. "That won't save you! Gotcha!" Bobby threw the snowball just as he rounded the building. "I got him!" He cheered when he heard a splat. 

Then he looked up and saw a very angry Logan and Kitty covered in snow. "Uh oh…" Bobby gulped. 

"Bobby…" Kitty growled.

"Icicle," Logan snarled. "Why did you hit me with a snowball? You do realize that tends to tick me off!" 

"Uh yeah uh…you see…"Bobby de iced and backed away. Then he turned and ran. "Run for it!" 

However Kitty tackled him. "Oh no you don't! You've got some explaining to do! Then she looked up. "What did you guys do to the garden?" 

"Uh," Scott gulped as he looked around at the mess. Several plants were either iced up, on fire or destroyed. There were huge blast holes everywhere. Statues were broken. "I can explain."

"This I gotta hear," Logan folded his arms.

"It's Lockheed's fault!" Kurt protested. "He did this!" 

"In other words you jerks were picking on him again!" Kitty snapped as Lockheed settled on Logan's shoulder. 

"He had it coming!" Bobby sputtered. "You see…" 

"Oh I see all right!" Kitty growled. "I see that you four are in so much trouble!" 

"It's not our fault!" Kurt yelled. "He totally trashed us!"

"Let me get this straight," Logan asked. "The four of you got your butts kicked by this little lizard?"

"Uh…well…not exactly," Scott gulped.

"Oh really?" Kitty stood up and glared at Scott. "Then how else do you explain all of this?" She pointed around to the destruction. 

"You know, I think I'm starting to like the little lizard after all," Logan grinned as he scratched Lockheed's head. "All right! All of you! Clean this up and when you're done report to the Danger Room! Now!" 

"Yeah and I'm gonna make sure it's a particularly hard program," Kitty snapped as she took Lockheed in her arms. "Let's go boy. Did those jerks hurt you? I think I'm gonna get you a nice snack." She walked off with it in a huff. 

"Oh yeah," Bobby drawled as he started to clean up the garden. "We showed it who's boss." 

"I hate that dragon…" Scott groaned. 


End file.
